MidnightClan
Who are you? How did you get here? No matter. I see you have noticed that we live in a tightly knit grove of pine trees. We here worship darkness. You can continue, if you dare. We are clever and cunning; don't expect to catch us off our guard. SnakeClan has control over us, but we are still the second strongest cats! Rules *Every Full Moon, all cats must give up their prey and one cat to SnakeClan for the Blood ceremony because SnakeClan rules MidnightClan * The Leader's name must end in star * The new leader is not the old deputy, the leader must go out and find a kit to train * A Medicine cat cannot have kittens * All cats in MidnightClan worship the night and the darkness Allegiances Leader: Midnightstar: Night black cat with white flecks in her fur; Dark blue eyes with dark purple flecks. Kind, smart, Sister to Cloudfeather, good at camouflage, sneaky, quiet, good leader(Frozen) Deputy: Hollysong- Beautiful black and silver she-cat with glossy, silky fur and shimmering, sparkly, bright, beautiful blue eyes flecked with violet. Very clever, often making quips, and very flirty. She does tend to rush headstrong into things that often land her into situations, but can be wise and serious when needed. (Holly) Apprentice: Batpaw Medicine Cat: Rose - an all white she-cat, with red paws, a red tail, and red ears. Sweet, motherly, fast, and smart. (Frozen) MCA: Open~ Warriors: Cloudfeather Gray and white dappled; blue eyes. Caring, motherly, cheerful, stands up for what's right; supports the underdog. Asexual, fast, proportionately sized white angel wings.(Frozen) Lilacpool - Pretty, intelligent, loyal, friendly, bubbly, trustworthy, happy, bright-minded, caring, gentle, nice, kind, sweet, likeablesleek, glossy, short-haired, soft-featured, white she-cat with purple-gray and pinky-ginger patches, pale green moss stains scattered through her pelt, a few scattered silver and fiery-ginger streaks in her fur, fluffy, soft, gentle blue-gray paws, a blue-gray tabby patch on the underside of her tail, and big, bright, clear, brilliant, intelligent, shining, gleaming violet eyes that have darker waves of color in them with barely-visible pinkish-amber speckles visible in the waves. Her voice sounds like the waves of the ocean.(Dove) Bumblethorn - Spazzy, fluffy, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-haired, silky-furred, handsome, hyperactive, energetic, spikey-furred, thick-pelted, silver, golden-brown, and black tabby tom with white paws, a black tail tip, a broad, flat face, a soft, bright, unusual pink nose, a few speckles of dark gray, white, and dark brown in his fur, two sleek, long black spikes of fur on top of his head, like bumblebee antennae, long, spikey, ruffled, soft, tufty, flowing fur, a long, bushy, twitchy tail, and intense, brilliant, dark, sunset-colored amber eyes.(Dove) Amberglow- Honey-colored she-cat with amber eyes. Pretty, yet sometimes stern. Skilled fighter and very hostile towards other clans, as they killed her mother. She is very intelligent, but, due to her past, is closed up, reserved, and bottles up all her feelings inside. If you do manage to open her up, she is warm, protective, and caring. (Holly) Blossomstream - Elegant, slender, intelligent, quiet, sensitive, loyal, positive, upbeat, cheerful, long-limbed, fluffy, long-haired, thoughtful, silky-furred, spunky, happy-go-lucky, spirited, light-hearted, happy, optimistic, fluffy, thick-pelted, gentle, dark brown she-cat with slightly spikey fur, soft, light blue-gray paws, pinky-gray toes, a light golden-brown chest and underbelly with a longer tuft of black fur on her chest, and intelligent, intellectual, bright, calm, clear, intense, sparkling, shining, shimmering, starry, alert, observant, sharp, very very slightly murky, dark, sapphire-blue eyes.(Dove) Rock - An all grey tom with brown paws. Strong, fierce, sweet to Moss. Father to Moss's kits. (Frozen) Apprentices: Batpaw, Night black fur, Black eyes with yellow flecks, Sly, smart, good, quiet, lonely, Night back bat wings, each one being 10 feet long, Fast, can fold up wings until they are nearly invisible, Was injected with bat DNA, Has two tails. (Frozen) Mentor: Hollysong Kits: Open~ Queens: Moss - Nice, sweet, motherly, and kind of dumb. A black she-cat with lime green stripe going from their chin to the bottom tip of her tail. Mother to Rock's kits. Elders: Open~ Roleplaying Midnightstar sits, then calls over her deputy. Frozensky ---- Hollysong pads over. "Yes, Midnightstar?" (Also, if you need kits, you can adopt them from my kit adoption, Diamond kit adoption . _______________________________________________________________________________________ "I need a successor, and the law states that the deputy will not become the leader... and I have finally chosen." Frozensky ---- Hollysong's ears flattened to her head. "Oh...oh right...of course...who is it?" --Hollystar1 (talk) 21:16, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 _______________________________________________________________________________________ "It is Batkit of the Mountain Top adoption. I would love it if you could pick her up. They are nearby. When you go, tell Frozensky I said hello. She is an old friend of mine." Midnightstar said, smiling warmly. Then she frowned. "The Full Moon is tomorrow, tell the cats that we will be sacrificing our prey." (they are the opposite of LunarClan; they try to get rid of the moon so that they can hide in the safe darkness. Instead of sacrificing cats, they catch the normal amount of prey but push it all of a mountain side.) Frozensky ---- Hollysong dipped her head. "Yes." She turned and headed out of camp. --Hollystar1 (talk) 21:34, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hollysong padded back over to Midnightstar with a black bundle of fur in her mouth. "I see you have retrieved her." said Midnightstar, smiling warmly at her deputy. Frozensky _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hollysong dipped her head and set Batkit down. _______________________________________________________________________________________ "She will be renamed Batpaw, for she is six moons old. Would you be her mentor until she is ready to be trained by me?" inquired Midnightstar. Frozensky ---- Hollysong crouched. "I would be honored." She purred. _______________________________________________________________________________________ (i have to go eat dinner talk to you later) "I would start off by showing her the teritory., after her apprentice ceremony first." said Midnightstar, purring. (add her to apprentices please! Thanks!) Frozensky _______________________________________________________________________________________(later) Midnightstar padded through the pines on a nighttime patrol with her deputy when she spotted three rouges. "Who are you?" she demanded, snarling. Frozensky _______________________________________________________________________________________There were two she-cats and a tom. They all looked scared. One she-cat was clearly close to kitting. "Please don't hurt us!" said the non-kitting she-cat, cowering. "Quiet Rose! We are aren't weak!" said the tom. The kitting she-cat gasped. (Its Rose, Moss, and Rock(the tom). The kits won't die. They almost do but Midnightstar saves them.) Frozensky _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hollysong stood, unsure what to do. Then, she stepped forward. "Um...what do we do, Midnightstar?" She asked, unsure. --~~~~Hollystar1 _______________________________________________________________________________________"She is kitting!" Midnightstar gasped. "Get her into the camp!" Frozensky ---- Hollysong gently lifted the kitting she-cat up and carried her towards camp. Then, she brought her into the medicine cat den and gently set her down. --Hollystar1 (talk) 20:17, July 8, 2014 (UTC)Hollystar1 _______________________________________________________________________________________ "WE DON'T EVEN HAVE A MEDICINE CAT!" screamed Midnightstar. Almost immediatly, Rose started tending to the kitting cat. "It's gonna be ok Moss...Uh...You!" she said pointing at the deputy. "Get a stick for her to bite down on!" Frozensky _______________________________________________________________________________________ Hollysong grabbed a stick and gave it to Moss. (Rose will be Rosewish, Moss will be Mossflight, and Rock will be Rocktooth) --~~~~Hollystar1 _______________________________________________________________________________________"The kits are coming." said Rose. Moss bit down hard, moaning as Rose cupped her paws, getting ready for the first kit, and the stick snapped. A she-kit slipped out, and Rose put it in front of Hollysong, motioning for her to start licking it. (Cool. Rock is fierce but sweet to Moss, and strong. Rose is motherly(might break the clan laws in the future) and sweet and nice and fast and smart (I suck at grammar! lol) and Moss is nice, sweet, motherly, (moss + Rose are sisters) but kind of dumb. BTW you can have Moss's kits for roleplaying. We haven't had a ceremony yet, so they still have their rouge names.) ---- Hollysong started licking the kit to warm it up, and it let out a squeak of indignation. Holly song carefully picked it up and set it at it's mother's belly. --It's Holly, Bae 20:01, July 9, 2014 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________ Then a tom slipped out. Rose looked alarmed and gasped. "He isn't breathing!" "I won't let him die!" growled Midnightstar, surprising everyone as she pumped air into his tiny lungs and licked him clean. ---- (Can I name one?) Hollysong left and returned, holding dripping moss in her jaws. "Here." She said, setting it down in front of Moss. "Drink this." --It's Holly, Bae 20:30, July 9, 2014 (UTC) _______________________________________________________________________________________(What did you have in mind?) Moss sighed and looked at Hollysong gratefully. Midnightstar got an odd look on her face. "Would y-.... Would you like to join our clan?" All of the cats looked shocked. "Even.. even if there is SnakeClan...?" Rose whispered questioningly, looking at Rock and Moss. (SnakeClan forces MidnightClan to give up their prey and one member every Full Moon for the Blood Ceremony) ---- (Ooh, Blood Ceremony...Awesome! And if I got to name the tom, Strongkit, because he survived, and for the she-cat, Hopekit or Purekit or Lightkit.) Hollysong tilted her head. "You are more at risk in the forest along." She said. --It's Holly, Bae 20:47, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG